


Let Me Take Control

by ZaizenAkiyoshi



Series: Our Two Bedroom Story Oneshots [2]
Category: Voltage Inc - Fandom, our two bedroom story
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaizenAkiyoshi/pseuds/ZaizenAkiyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki urges MC to be submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take Control

“Strip” Chiaki orders. Her eyes widen while her cheeks flush pink. God, Chiaki thought that’s so hot. He loves teasing her: only he gets to see her so red-faced, so vulnerable. Soon, he thought, she will be needy and begging for me. He smiles confidently at the thought while she unbuttons her blouse with trembling hands.

“You’re too slow”

With dexterous fingers, he takes the blouse from her grip; removing it from her shoulders he tosses it aside. Chiaki wraps his arm around her exposed lower back. The skin on skin contact is almost burning.

Pulling her closer, their lips crash together, his tongue invading her small mouth. The kiss is rough and carnal; Chiaki can feel himself growing from the kiss alone. He wants nothing more than to bury himself inside of her, to loose themselves in a tangle of bedsheets. But he also wants her to give herself to him completely. She had agreed to try and see his world, to try his fetish. She’s amazing, Chiaki had thought when she didn’t run. She tried to understand. Though they had played a little before, she had always hidden away from her sultry side, always curled up inside herself. Though Chiaki loved to tease and embarrass her, he could only go so far: despite being a sadist, he would respect her wishes. The last thing he wanted was to push her away. He wanted her to willingly give herself to him, and to enjoy doing so. He wanted to share his fetish with her.

Pulling away from her soft lips, their breathing is heavy; she’s practically panting. Is she so ready so fast? Looking in her eyes, Chiaki can see the seductress beneath, but she looks away slightly, hiding her desires.

Cupping her neck in his hand, he brings her head towards him and kisses her again. His hand moves over the supple curves of her body; past the shoulder, over the collar bone, before cupping her breast. Following the material of her bra, his hand snakes around her back, unclasping the strap. Letting go of her, the bra falls to the floor. Chiaki stares, almost in wonder. Standing naked from the waist up, her soft hair falls, framing her small physique. As he stares her shoulders curl forwards slightly, as if to hide herself.

“Turn around”

She has a small mole on her back, a secret that only they knew about. He smiles to himself as he embraces her: his left arm lies over stomach, while his right arm crossed her body, the hand cupping her breast. His fingers caress and pull at her nipple, feeling it grow and harden under his touch. She arches her back at his caress, letting herself swell in his hand. Smirking, Chiaki’s hands trail up her body to her shoulders, his fleeting fingertips causing her hairs to stand on end. Rubbing and stroking her shoulders, his hands continue down her arms, until he is holding her wrists behind her back.

Click

The handcuffs close over her wrist, the metal cold and hard. Pulling on the chain between the cuffs, she falls back into his chest,

“Ch-Chiaki?”

He tips her head backwards and looks down into her face. Placing his finger on her lips, he shushes her. His finger trails down her body before resting at her jeans. Slipping a finger into the waistline, he can feel her underwear. Lowering his head so that his lips almost touch her neck, his teeth nip her skin. Hearing a soft moan escape her lips, Chiaki’s lips close on her neck, sucking at her skin. In his arms, he can feel her every twitch, her every convulsion, her every shiver. 

“I can’t wait to be inside you” Chiaki’s voice is low as he whispers in her ear. Unbuttoning her jeans, Chiaki makes sure his hands stroke her thighs as the denim descends down her legs. Walking in front of her, Chiaki takes in the beautiful sight. She stood there in only her underwear, her hands securely clasped behind her back, revealing every curve of her body to him to him. True, she is flushed red, but there is no way for her to curl into herself: no way for her to hide in her embarrassment.

"If you let me take control, if you give yourself to me fully, then all your inhibitions will die away. They become my problems, not yours. All you have to concentrate on is how it feels. If at any point you want to stop, don’t be afraid to speak up. If you think about it, you’re the one who’s really in charge. Let me make you feel good. If you trust me, then follow my orders. Come"

Chiaki beckoned her to walk toward him. She complied. She was made to be submissive, Chiaki thought before plunging his hand into her drenched underwear. Damn, always so ready. He started teasing her, his fingertips caressing her entrance, gliding over her,

“You’re so wet” He smirks, “I like that”. He continued to stroke her outside, occasionally rubbing against her little bud. Gasps escaped her lips, and the handcuffs strained as her body reacted to his touch.

“So desperate for me” he smirks as he slips a finger inside, stretching her. He can feel her warmth, her wetness, as he inserted another two fingers, his palm rubbing her. While inside her, Chiaki kisses her neck again, leaving another fresh red mark next to the one he had given to her minutes before. In his grasp, he could feel her tense, hear her breathing pick up speed. Feeling that she was close the edge, Chiaki removes his fingers, placing one of them in his mouth. Tasting her juices, he looks her in the eye. She’s beet red, seemingly mortified by the action, but behind her eyes, Chiaki can see her passion. She’s slowly letting go, he thought. Chuckling, he once again strokes the outside of her entrance, wondering how far he could push her,

“You’re going to have to beg for me.” Her crimson face made Chiaki grin with delight. “If you don’t beg, I’ll just make you close, but you’ll never come”

As if on cue, she stuttered out her request,

“P-please Chiaki”

“Hmm?” His breath hot again on her neck, her spoke into her clavicle, his lips tickling her skin, “I didn’t hear you”

“Please let me finish”

“And how would I do that? I want to hear you say it”

“Make love to me, Chiaki”

“You’re in no position to be reserved, remember?” He pulled on the handcuffs behind her back, making her bend backwards, “The fastest way to get what you want is to say it clearly and flatly.” Moving his lips to her ear, he whispers, “I want to hear your dirty talk”. He could feel her squirm in his arms, unable to move against his hold and the handcuffs, “Come one,”

“Chiaki… Please fuck me,” Her voice was soft and quiet. He could almost taste her craving in the air. Chiaki was so hard it was almost painful. Giving into his animistic needs, he drops to his knees, and quickly removes her underwear. He was so close to her woomanhood, he could smell her; the scent was so fine it consumed Chiaki’s mind. As he stood back to face her, he tossed her underwear aside. Her whole demeanour awakens his inner wolf: her hooded lids, her parted lips and her elongated neck - they all make Chiaki want her.

“Go kneel on the bed” Chiaki ordered as he removed his belt. Kneeling behind her on the bed, Chiaki lent her forwards, smothering the left side of her face into the pillows. Seeing her arse and slit bared to him, Chiaki pulls his jeans and underwear down to his knees. There’s no time to undress: he wanted her, here and now. Taking his erection in his hand, he guided the tip to her entrance. Holding it there, he glanced at her face, making sure she truly wanted this.

“P-please”

His breath caught in his throat as he entered her, feeling her tightness wrapped around him. Fully sheathed, he hears her intake of breath as starts to move his hips. His pace starts slow, but builds up to a punishing speed. As he pounds her, Chiaki’s left hand holds her hip, while his right hand pulls on the chain of the handcuffs in front of him. As Chiaki thrusts, he can see half of her face, contorting in pleasure, continuously being forced into the pillows. There was nothing cute about the face she was pulling, but oh God it’s hot. Grunting, Chiaki slams into her harder, the sound of flapping skin is mixed with heavy breathing, and the occasional clink of metal from the handcuffs. Feeling her walls tightening around him, Chiaki knew she was close,

“Just let it go” he hisses at her, through his ragged breaths. At his words, she let out her moans, releasing the pleasure she was hiding inside. Hearing her groans, watching the sweat bead down her back almost tips Chiaki over the edge. Letting go of the handcuffs, Chiaki leans forwards, pushing himself deeper. Grabbing her hair, he pulls, lifting her face from the bed, forcing all her weight onto her upper chest. As he pulls her hair, she cried out, half in pain, half in pleasure. As she screams his name, Chiaki feels her tighten even further, reaching her climax. The sound was music to his ears, urging Chiaki to give his last powerful thrusts before pulling out and throwing her down on the bed. He releases over her lower back, her arse, her hands and the handcuffs. Her hands twitch, covered in his seed; their juices are mixed on her upper inner thighs; her hair is a mess, knots formed from his assault. She looks amazing Chiaki thought before collapsing on top of her, exhausted.

“You’re amazing” Chiaki gently kisses her hair, before nuzzling into her neck, “Thank you”


End file.
